1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp having a lamp unit and an aiming mechanism inside a lamp chamber formed from a lamp body and a front cover.
2. Related Art
There is an example of a conventional vehicular lamp in which the aiming mechanism has a synthetic screw, and a synthetic resin nut member that threadedly engages with the screw (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Another example of a conventional vehicular lamp is one in which the aiming mechanism has a flexible wire that fixes the screw, and the screw is inserted into an adapter hole (see Patent Document 2, for example).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2001-256806
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. S56-165303